Unplanned
by asymmetricalpasta03
Summary: After a celebration turned crazy, Luka finds herself with more than she'd bargained for. How will she deal with her situation? Lame introduction is lame. This is my first time publishing anything, so let me know how it is & if I should post the rest. The first part is the longest, I believe, and I think this'll get split into 4ths. warning: has some adult themes; nonexplicit
1. Chapter 1

Absolutely not. As long as I denied it happened, then it didn't happen. Nope. No way. I never did.

Except that I did.

But, you'll never hear me admit that, not even to myself.

Three months prior was my "birthday". It was to celebrate five years I was with the singers in the house. And each housemate had a different way of expressing their celebratory spirit.

After the usual anniversal festivities, a bunch of the adults ditched the kids and went out to a bar. I can say, without a trace of abashment, that I got completely wasted. It was the next part I will regret for the rest of my life.

I woke up in a big nude pile. Yes, my birthday turned X-rated. Kaito was there, Meiko, Haku…basically anyone who looked of age, was in the locked room on the floor. The entire room reeked of alcohol and a hint of…never mind. We cut the X-rated content here. I searched all over for my clothes, under several garments I rather would not have found. I left the scene and went downstairs. All the kids were downstairs, apparently watching a heated game of go. I sat next to Gumi and smiled.

"Who's winning?"

"Oliver, but Lui's catching up fast." Gumi was intent on this game.

"When do you leave? I see you're all in uniform."

"Nee-chan, we've been back for a half-hour." Oh, lord, how long was I out? "I saw you had some wild night."

"Really? You noticed?"

"Please, nee-chan, everyone did."

"Do you mind, sis?" Rin said, turning around. "We're trying to watch."

"Yeah, I know, but Luka-nee won't shut up."

Okay then. Feeling a hangover coming on, I decided to just leave.

Weeks passed of me feeling like crap. I'd get dizzy for no reason when I stood. I kept gaining weight, contrary to the fact I was throwing up daily. I started sleeping later and later. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Finally, I decided to ask my friends about it, swallowing my pride (and a bunch of vomit).

"Girl, you need to either stop drinking or drink harder," were Haku's words of wisdom.

"That seems a bit contradictory."

"Well, if you stop drinking, you won't get sick. If you drink harder, you'll become more resilient and used to it, thus you won't get sick."

"Thank you, Haku-chan," Meiko said, patting her on the shoulder. "My turn. I remember your birthday."

"Good, I forgot most of it."

"Do you remember how we woke up?"

I'd actually successfully repressed that memory. Meiko's words caused it to resurface.

"Unfortunately."

"Well…you don't suppose you're…?"

"Meiko-chan, please, just – "

"She's asking you if you're pregnant," Haku finally spit out for her.

Pregnant? We don't age. Ever. Only under special circumstances could we ever hope to age. How...how could I expect a baby to grow up in me? Grow old faster than me? This was messed up in so many ways.

"I can't be pregnant."

"Oh, I'd be so jealous if you were," Haku said lazily. "I always wanted a baby. A girl. She'd have my hair and her daddy's eyes."

"Haku, snap out of it. Seriously, Luka, this is a possibility you need to think about. Birth control can fail."

"I'm not on birth control: I'm just wondering how she can age."

"Perhaps at our pace?"

"What?"

"Well, you _are_ aging, Luka-chan. Keep in denial all you want, but it does happen."

"Fine , she can age. But how can she _grow_?"

"We all grew. They'll know when the right time for her to stop is. And the rate."

Meiko gave me a "belated birthday gift" the next day.

"No."

"Luka-san, take the test."

"No, Meiko. I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Kaito asked, walking past with an ice cream bar.

"No one yet, calm down," Meiko said. It had taken me a while to notice that he was looking at her alarmed. "It's not me."

"Well, it's not me, either!"

"Luka."

"I'm fine. I haven't thrown up today," I lied. "I stopped drinking so much, like Haku said, and guess what, it worked. I'm fine. I'm not pregnant." Meiko watched me a second longer before walking off after the ice cream bar.

I put the test on my desk. I looked at it every night. I wondered: what if I _was_ pregnant? What would become of it? How could I take care of it? The most nagging question, though, was "Who was the father?" There were three men with me that night. I knew if I _was_ pregnant, who I wanted the father to be…though I'd never admit it to him. Especially not knowing if it was truly his. But knowing him…he definitely loved me, so he might just step up and take responsibility no matter whose it really was. But, like I said, I'd never admit it to him. And, I _wasn't_ pregnant. I kept that up for weeks afterward.

Until I realized I was growing out of everything I owned.

I put on an overly large t-shirt and hid the box in my sleeve. I successfully avoided everyone on my way to finally take that damn test. I pulled it out from under me and waited for the reading.

My heart jumped straight into my throat.

Of course, why would I be writing about it if I really wasn't?

_Now what?_ was the first question I had for myself. Who could I confide this in? Surely I couldn't hold it for long, especially once my bump got bigger: someone would catch on. So, perhaps it was best for me to announce it? But, being me, I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, listen," Haku said one evening, coming up to me. "Meiko told me all about your drinking abstinence, and I support you one hundred percent, but you seem to be really depressed lately. I think you're going through withdrawal. Whaddya say we go out tonight, grab a few beers? Huh?"

"Sounds great, Haku-san, but I can't. I can't drink."

"Oh, you're still in repression mode. Look, we won't do that again, at least not until my birthday."

"Haku." I cut her off. "I _can't_ drink."

"If it's about Meiko, I won't tell her – "

"Haku, I'm pregnant."

A slightly stunned silence followed my spilling. Haku blinked once at me, then said rather awkwardly, "I won't tell her that, either."


	2. Chapter 2

"Meiko-chan."

"Haku already told me."

I was preparing myself to tell everyone, and wanted Meiko's help. I knew no matter how many times I told her she was wrong, she wouldn't push me away if I pleaded for help.

"Who all knows?"

"To my knowledge, me and Haku. I haven't told anyone."

"Who all was with us that night?"

"You want to know what?"

"Who," I started, then dropped my voice to a mutter. "Who could've done this to me."

"You did it to yourself. Ok, ok, there were two of you involved. Let's see…" Meiko screwed up her eyes, trying to recall. "Hiyama seemed to be the most wasted of all of us, and he called it quits early to go to sleep, he had to work in the morning at school. So, he wasn't involved in our little cuddle session. Uh…I think Utatane-kun was too young, and we ditched him. The obvious five…then there was Kasane-kun, but he was the most sober, I don't think it was him. I think it boils down to…Kaito, Gakupo, Al and Leon. But, again, Leon wouldn't want to join that. Or Tonio. I think we purposely excluded Bruno, too. So, yeah: Kaito, Gakupo and Al are the main three suspects."

"Oh…"

"You were hoping for a cut-and-dry answer? Got nothing for you, babe."

"Who do I tell?"

"Anyone you want, girl. Just remember everyone will know eventually."

I didn't want this baby. But I found myself thinking about it, when I had nothing better on my mind. I thought of names I liked, things I do with her…and the day I finally found out who the father was.

Of course, one of the first to notice it was one of the last I wanted to tell.

"You seem different."

"What business is that of yours?"

"Nice to see that part hasn't changed," Kamui-san said, kneeling next to me. I didn't want him there. Well, I didn't want him there _because_ I wanted him there, if that makes sense. "What's been bothering you?" I refused to answer. "This isn't new, Megurine-san. This has been going on for months.

I sighed and stood. I was now almost six months from that day. It had finally gotten to the point I couldn't hide it anymore. His eyes followed me up, slid back down and got caught on that area. They widened.

"Megurine-san…"

"What?"

"Wha…who…what is that?"

Okay: enough of this hiding game. "Fine: you caught me. I'm pregnant. There."

"Oh, my…whose is it?"

You, the reader, don't know how much I longed to yell out, "Yours." But I couldn't bring myself to do it: I really didn't have a clue. Instead, I contented myself with uncharacteristically sagging my shoulders forward and muttering, "I don't know."

I was becoming rather irritated with his staring. He finally stood up and came over to me.

"How far are you?" he asked, dropping his voice.

"About six months," I answered, keeping as much emotion out of my voice as I could: he'd gotten closer.

"Six months…six months ago was your –"

"I know."

"You know." He was too close to me now. I put both hands on his chest to keep him at his current distance. He took his cue. "Well, this sounds bad, I'm sure, but I hope I made the same mistake as you."

_So do I_, I thought, keeping my face stony.

Then, thankfully or not, we were interrupted.

"Hey, bro, I –" We both turned; I, right, he, left. Gumi was standing in the doorway, looking at the scene with a much blanker face than I'd ever seen on her.

"Uh…am I interrupting…?"

"He was just leaving," I said, trying to ignore that her eyes, like her brother's, snapped right to what I didn't want people looking at.

"Luka-nee! Are you pregnant?" she screamed. Basically, she saved me the trouble of telling everyone.

I think Gumi was actually angry at me for it. She'd been weird since our first "date", as he insisted on calling it. I didn't know for sure, but I think she may have been jealous of me for taking his attention away from her. Whether I mean this in a sisterly fashion, I'm not sure. But I understood to a point. The next month, I couldn't get him to leave me alone. I knew he'd do this: he did actually want to take this over for himself.

"You know, you have other people to see."

"Not today."

"Your sister seems to be getting upset you're not spending time with her," I said, trying to reveal my speculation without telling something I'm only guessing on.

He looked at me confusedly. "I still spend time with her. I talk to her by ourselves every day. She realizes this is important, though, but I always make time for my Imôto."

"Fine. Then why is she so angry at me?"

He blinked. "Imôto isn't angry at you. She keeps telling me, when I bring it up, how excited she is to have a baby in our family."

Didn't explain the looks of death she kept throwing me. I kept those secret.

"What's this 'our family' nonsense?"

"Nonsense? I consider it fact, Megurine-ch-san. Are we not all in a way brother and sister to each other?"

"So my child is her niece?"

"If it so happens you bring forth a daughter."

Wow. I'd gotten so used to calling it, she, I wondered how long it would take to begin to call my son he.

"And," he went on, "if it happens that the father doesn't step up, or is never found out…I'd be more than willing to call her my daughter."

I wanted her tested when she was born. I couldn't go through my life not knowing who did this.

As my due date approached, there was a strange excitement in the air when I walked by the women, especially the younger girls. I don't know how many of them wanted to be mothers themselves, but each was more than ready to be the child's aunt. The ladies were much calmer, but expressed similar views just the same.

After eight months, I got used to and – dare I say? – rather started to enjoy being pregnant. Because I couldn't appear the way most expected me, I was granted time off after six months. I was getting attention for something other than my voice. And it gave me a sense of purpose that singing never really did. Perhaps I wasn't quite real: to my child, I would be everything. Pregnancy was starting to go smoothly…right about the time it was to come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

Labor. I can't even remember. I think I eventually passed out from the pain. I remember I cried, grabbed onto whatever I could to brace myself (I neglected to mention I gave birth in our house), and was denied any kind of painkiller by Meiko who told me that I wouldn't be good for the baby. Then it went black. I woke up later in a cold sweat. I looked at my toes through my eyelashes and realized it was the first time I could see them in nearly four months. Then I opened my eyes fully.

To my right stood Meiko, staring over me at whatever was on my left. Haku was leaning next to her, looking in the same general direction. On my left, Lily was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding something while Miriam looked on. Several of the girls were along the far wall.

"You know," Lily said, not taking her eyes off what she was holding, "I think I have a pretty safe bet if we'd cast lots on the father of this baby, Luka-chan."

I propped myself on my elbows. She twisted herself around to show me my baby. She handed it to me. I nearly cried.

"What is it?"

"Uh, your baby?"

"She meant to ask that it's a boy," Miriam said to Lily sharply.

A boy. I looked at him. My son. This infant was my son. I had no idea what I was in for these next few years, but for now, it was a peaceful moment I had with my baby and my sisters.

"Name it, Nee-san!" Ring yelled from the corner. Rion nodded in agreement.

"I don't name him without his father."

"Well, then…" Lily said, getting to her feet.

"I mean the one who wants to be his father."

"From what I heard, you and I are thinking of the same person anyway," she said before leaving, Sonika at her side.

I finally looked down to really examine my baby boy. His skin was still kind of mottled and his eyes still weren't open. I looked at his face – far from perfect, but what mother could actually think that about her child? He started to writhe in my arms. I didn't know _anything_ about babies.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked the closest face to mine, which happened to be Meiko's.

"Maybe he's just enjoying the new legroom," Haku said. Neru was not amused and hit the back of her head.

"Well, let's go through the basic needs: try feeding him," Meiko said.

"Feed him? Feed him what?"

"Well, it sure as hell won't be soba, now, will it?" said Merli from the side table.

Okay, I lied: I knew a few things about babies. So, after the time it took for an instinct to kick in, I did the first natural thing I could think of: I pulled the over-large collar down my chest and offered the child my breast. He didn't take to it right away, but after a minute of taking Haku's and Lola's suggestions, he did. Okay: problem solved for the time being.

I pulled the sheet the ladies had him wrapped in away from his head slightly to see what I thought would be a perfectly round, bald crest. But I was wrong. His head, though far from covered in full locks, was already sprouting the smallest covering of hair colored…magenta.

Magenta.

Perhaps fuchsia. Or primrose.

This must've been a clue.

"Wait, I take it back: we _aren't_ ready for you," Lily's voice said from the doorway. She poked her head in and said sharply, "Luka, put your boob away. They wanna see the baby." I obliged; Lily smiled her approval.

"Ok, boys, here's the new addition!" she announced. The room was extremely crowded now – there _were_ no less than forty of us in here, plus the bed – but also unnaturally quiet. Lily gestured at me and my son.

"Anyone wanna bet who Daddy is?"

No one spoke. Then Miku's hand went up.

"Twenty yen on Kaito!"

"One: too young for gambling," Meiko scolded, "and two: twenty? Really? You can do better than that, I go three hundred on Gakupo."

"If you're speaking in terms of biological father, I can't support your bet, Sakine-san." Not entirely unexpectedly, Gakupo stepped forward. "However, I have already spoken with Megurine-san, and since no one has stepped up to it, I promised to accept the parental role for the child."

A silence.

"What?" asked what I think was Len's voice from the corner.

"Gakupo wants to be the dad," his sister said.

"Kamui-san, about that…" He turned to me.

"Yes?"

I beckoned him nearer me and the baby. He looked at the mossy growth on his head.

"Yeah, we already kinda assumed you were it," Lily said.

"So," I said, tucking him back under the sheet and refusing to meet Gakupo's eyes, "would you like to name your son or should I?"


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside. I had barely slept in weeks and somehow was managing to enjoy every minute of my deprivation. Perhaps I wasn't physically happy, or mentally sound. My daily interactions were becoming much different. But I could stand outside during calmer moments when I dared not lay down for fear of falling asleep, and reflect on my time with the child I now held.

It was almost a month now. Gakupo had decided he would name the baby, and christened him Daisuke. I found no problem, and it stuck. We cared for him together, though in his "off time" he seemed to have far fewer issues with falling asleep than I did. He had really stepped up, like he said he would. He even talked about when we'd retire from the public eye and he'd finally marry me (I laughed at him mercilessly) and we'd move far from here. We'd finish raising Daisuke, and his brothers and sisters when they arrived. He had it all planned out. I still couldn't see it.

I was standing next to the lake, the edge of our world here, holding my baby while he enjoyed his supper as our false sun set. A figure came up beside me.

"He seems to have really taken to your breast."

"Yes. I've wondered how I'll ever get him off."

"Yeah." I looked sideways to see Meiko, Haku at her side. "Listen: why don't you leave Junior with Daddy for the evening and we'll go out for a few. Sound good?"

I barely left the apartments in the last month. I was still on "maternity leave," as the Master called it, and I could ask the girls, always eager to help, to lend a hand when an errand had to be run. Without thinking, I let an uncharacteristic grin crack my face and decided to go for it. I wonder now what would've happened if I had made the other choice.

The three of us came home that night, a buzzed me and a drunk Meiko dragging a wasted Haku in, one arm over each shoulder. I was far from Haku, but drunk enough to not realize how the energy in the house had changed since I'd left. No one was around. We dumped Haku on the bench as usual and went up to our respective rooms. I peeked in the baby's crib to check on him. He wasn't there. I assumed he was still with his daddy and crawled into bed.

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache made worse by my deciding to move to feed the baby. He still wasn't in his crib. Perhaps Gakupo had him again? Or still? Or one of the other ladies had him? Since I'd last left him with Gakupo, I checked his room first. He wasn't in there. On to the living area.

The mood in there was ice cold and dark, to say the least. The one closest to the hall, Sonika, looked up at me as I walked down the hall.

"Oh, Miss Megurine," she said, bringing a sleeve to her eyes. "You…you're awake. That's good, I suppose."

"Yes, I'm awake: have you seen Kamui-san?"

She tensed even more at the question.

"Sonika-chan, I just want to know where my son got to."

"Miss Megurine, how attached would you say you were to that baby?" she asked after a second's painful silence. How could she ask that? I'm his _mother_ of course I was at – wait. Was? _Was?_

"Sonika," I said, now in a panic. "Where. Is. My. _Child?_"


	5. Chapter 5

"We don't know what happened," Ring was telling me as she and Yukari led me to the message board, the sort of text messaging machine the Master uses to communicate with us from the real world. "I was in the kitchen, with Akita-san and Rion – well, mostly Rion, because Akita-san was ignoring us as usual – then she just gets up and says – Akita-san – and says, 'We got a message," so we follow her and – "

"Suzune-chan, breathe," Yukari said. She took over. "Then we got this message on here and decided to investigate further."

I read the screen.

_ERROR: user 6757. No records. Suspected spyware/Trojan. Automatic Deletion._

"I don't understand."

"Neither did we. So, we investigated: went through the records rooms. Sure enough, no 6757. We thought about it for a while: why would this be a problem? We'd never had a problem with spyware before. What had changed recently? What could've caused it? Soon we were hacking everything. The software was still up-to-date. Master hasn't been on so much since his last installation. So, what was it? And the conclusion Akiko eventually came up with was…" Yukari trailed there and refused to go on.

"What Yukari-chan's trying to say, Megurine-san, is…well…your…" Ring's sentence met the same fate. But I didn't think I needed the rest of the words.

"But…where is he?"

Yukari and Ring exchanged a very guilty, afraid look.

"Megurine-san…"

* * *

I stood outside at the edge of the road, looking out at a hill, the edge of the world opposite the lake. I couldn't take it in. I couldn't. It was impossible. I still autonomously cradled a nonexistent child in my arms as I stared. I refused to believe it.

Of course, he wouldn't have lasted. How can two things that aren't real make something else? He was never meant to sing. He would never be Vocaloid. So, there was no use for him. No data. He technically didn't exist as I held him in my arms. Except I felt him. I held his tiny body in the crook of my arm as he sucked on my breast or took a short nap. The hard disk could say all it wanted, but Daisuke _was_ real. But I was the only one who thought so.

"I'm sorry," I said to him. Sorry for what? For leaving him? For not being there to save him? For what?

"For what?" a voice echoed behind me.

I turned. "Oh, no. No, you're the last person I want to see," I said to Gakupo as he cocked his head to the side.

"That was a change. You're turning back into yourself, Megurine-san."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well, then, I'm sorry. Not for the assumption you _were _talking to me," he clarified, "but for getting you into this situation at all."

"Hmph."

He came up beside me. In my anger I was able to look at him properly. He had a disapproving look in his eyes and frowned deeply. "Why is it so hard for you to admit your heart is breaking?"

"Why should I admit it to you?" I snapped. My eyes burned from holding back the tears so long.

"Why? Because I am Daisuke's father and my heart broke, too!" he yelled. I never thought about it like that. How come? It made perfect sense as soon as he said it. He felt it like I did…no. He could never feel it like I did. HE wasn't the one to carry the boy to term. HE wasn't the one who had to suffer the embarrassment (not to mention morning sickness) of bearing the illegitimate child all that time. HE wasn't the one to go through the pain of childbirth. He could never dream of the heartache I felt knowing it was all worthless now.

But to have some idea…

He wanted the child even if it turned out to be not his (technically we still weren't _quite_ sure). He had his share of the sleepless nights taking care of Daisuke. He did everything out of love for me and my baby. He wasted his share of energy on this, as much as a man can in childrearing. The past month can't have been easy on him either.

I wanted to say something. Anything. An apology. A backhanded remark. An insult. Absolutely anything would've done, but as each idea came from my larynx, it got caught in my trachea and I literally choked. Tears came from the lump, and the rest came from emotion. I couldn't do anything to get rid of it but let out a cry. My fist flew up by itself and I flung it at Gakupo. He dodged it and caught my wrist. His other hand took me around the upper of my left arm and pulled me in as I lost all control and let everything out. He didn't say another word but stood like a post, his arms now around me and just stroking my hair consolingly. I normally would've stopped him, but I had no more strength for it at the time. I didn't even try to stop my mouth, letting out unrelenting cries from the heartbreak I couldn't fight or run from anymore.


End file.
